1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of domestic appliances and, more particularly, to a domestic appliance including a pump having a pump housing that is over-molded with a plurality of resilient members.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Incorporating pumps into domestic appliances, such as dishwashers, washing machines and the like is widely known. In general, the pumps are employed to generate a flow of liquid, typically washing fluid, to clean laundry, dishes and the like. The pumps are either unidirectional, i.e., the liquid is simply pumped from a tub as in the case of a conventional washing machine, or bi-directional, i.e., the liquid is recirculated in the tub as in the case of a dishwasher. Regardless of the particular type, pumps are generally connected to the tub using a resilient hose connection. That is, in order to minimize vibrations transmitted between the pump and the tub, as well as to provide a simple method of connection, the pump is coupled to the tub through a resilient hose.
Often times, the hose will include sharp bends in order to accommodate various connection points. More specifically, as appliances become more and more sophisticated, room within the appliance to accommodate various components is reduced. Thus, often times, the hose is required to include a sharp bend in order to reach between the pump and the tub. In any case, hose clamps are used to secure the hose to both the pump and the tub. That is, a clamp is provided at each attachment point, i.e., at both the pump and the tub, in securing the hose so as to prevent any leaks.
While manufacturers have employed resilient hoses for some time, certain drawbacks in their use exist. More specifically, hoses, having multiple connections, create the potential for multiple leak points. In addition, mounting and installing multiple connections increases the overall cost and complexity of manufacture. Moreover, the sharp bends created in the hoses create inefficiencies in fluid flow that require the pump to work harder.
Based on the above, despite the existence of pumps in the prior art, there still exists a need for an improved pump arrangement for use in a domestic appliance. More specifically, there exists a need for a pump assembly having minimal connection points that is easy to manufacture, install and service.